Tatepon
Tatepons These Patapons are the primary melee units of Patapon that can normally be equipped with axes/swords and shields and are the primarily melee fighters. They are useless when hunting, as their attack range is near at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are possibly the best defense Patapon Units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provides better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. "Tate" (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Description Tatepons are true tanks of the Patapon army. During Fever Mode, their shields link and act as your guardians. If you erect this with Fever ChakaChaka, they can take all kinds of damage. They're the shields of the Patapon Army. They are the roots of Taterazay . Acquisition in Patapon Tatepons can be created by getting the Tatepon Memory from the mission "Escape from Isolation ". After that, you can create Tatepons at Mater by using different kinds of Meat and Ore (the Meat can be replaced by Vegetables to reduce the Ka-ching cost). Acquisition in Patapon 2 Clear "Exploring the Juju Jungle ". You can create more by using Meat and Stones after Mater's Sprout has been planted. As they evolve, later, you will need Fangs and Hides. Acquisition inPatapon 2Patapon 3 You can select Taterazay from the beginning of the game. Or level up your Yarida/Yumiyacha to lvl.15 if you didnt select Taterazay Fever Mode In Fever, the Tatepon(s) link together to make a barrier that can easily protect your back units. Their shields grow larger when the ChakaChaka song is played, allowing more damage to be reduced and making their defensive power even greater. They also enlarge their shields when marching with PataPata in Patapon 3. When defending with the PonChaka song, damage from melee units will be completely negated and the Tatepons become immune to knockback, making the melee units easy prey for your ranged units. Many powerful attacks like Zaknel's fire breath can be almost completely negated. Abilities PataPata The tatepons will passively raise their shields while marching, raising defense. ChakaChaka The Tatepons raise up their shields, reducing damage. In Fever, their shields enlarge and the damage received is not as high as normal. Taterazays are good at this as the frontline defender. PonChaka~PonPon The Tatepons rush forward and do an uppercut slash, dealing very high damage. PonChaka~ChakaChaka Defending after a charge further improves their already-great defenses (although their shields do not enlarge, even in Fever mode). Hero Mode Energy Field (Patapon 2) The Hero Tatepon cannot attack at this point, but in exchange, your Patapons and the Hero himself cannot be harmed for the duration of the skill (as long as the Hero Mode spirit is still visible). Energy Field (Taterazay) Taterazay raises his shield, creating an invisible barrier that reduces al l damage. Also, there are Class Skills that enhances the damage reduction (Energy Field 10~50%). Megashield (Guardira) Guardira summons a gigantic shield apparition which can block many attacks with a tremendous damage reduction. During Hero Mode, Guardira is immune to Critical. However, 10% of damage the apparition received will be transferred to Guardira. Komu and Computer Tatepons *Kabon : Heroes come back with full strength no matter how many times they fall... if you ask this romantic, he'd say this is the "Power of Love". *Kyuro : Very gentle and powerful too! And his endurance is legendary! But he hates uncivilized discourse... so he won't be doing much attacking. *Bakun : The horseman Pat-Pon-calypse, his fatal strength and bravery is feared by many! Sadly, he's not the brightest of bulbs. *General Gong the Hawkeye: He is a Pseudo-Tateton (wielding a scythe instead of a sword) and serves under Queen Kharma as one of the Zigoton Generals. However, he has no shield unlike other Tatepons or Tatetons. Legend "This brave warrior once defended the tribe from a fire-breathing dragon." See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Taterazay *Guardira es:Tatepon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Taterazay-Based